Simple receivers assume independent noise samples at each time instant and independent channel fades. In reality, bursts of errors occur and the channels at different time instants are correlated. Convolutional coded data, for example, can only handle small bursts of errors. The goal of an interleaver is to randomize the transmitted data stream so as to make decoding at the receiver simple. A well-designed interleaver spreads the error burst over time so that the convolutional code can handle it. Wireless LAN systems currently exploit the frequency dimension and do not take advantage of the time dimension. This is due to the large coherence time of the channel and the inherent delay that would be associated with an interleaver that took advantage of both frequency and time dimensions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.